


Scars [Frederick Chilton]

by law_nerd105



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: Frederick keeps his scars hidden from you for fear that you'll run away. Instead, something wonderful comes from his reveal.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Reader, Dr. Frederick Chilton/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Scars [Frederick Chilton]

**Author's Note:**

> This probably shouldn't have turned out smutty, but hey, I don't make the rules.

Frederick walked into our bedroom, I wasn't asleep like I usually was by the time he came to bed, like he tried to make sure of. He also always tried to make sure that he was up before me in the morning. It was frustrating in the worst way possible.

He always tried to make sure of this so that I would never have the chance to see him without his prosthetics, although he never said as much, I knew. I also knew it was because he was scared that he would frighten me away, and that he didn't want to loose me. The dumb idiot didn't know that I would never do anything of the kind. And that hurt me more than anything.

"I didn't know you were still up," he said, clearly surprised. I sighed and stood, walking straight into his arms.

"You know I love you more than anything, right?" I murmured, looking up into his eyes. Suddenly he tensed and stiffened in my arms. I assumed he was already starting to overthink the situation.

"Ugh..."

"I'm not leaving you, if that's what you're thinking," I reassured him with a playful roll of my eyes. He coughed uncomfortably and dropped his hands from my waist.

"I love you too," he said, uncertain of what to actually say or do and what to expect.

I reached my hands up to cup his face in the palms of my hands, I stroked my thumb over the place where his bullet wound would be and he instinctively flinched back.

"Is something wrong?" he asked shyly, leaning down towards my lips, I took his hands and placed them back on my waist, guiding his hands under my shirt to feel him. I sighed softly.

"I just want you to know, I'm not going to run screaming if I see you without the prosthetics," Frederick groaned softly and pulled away from me, stepping back completely.

"You don't know that," he said shaking his head and running his hands down his face.

"I do, I do know that," I reassured him, he started pacing, running his hands through his hair that was already muse and greasy after his long day.

"No, you don't. You'll see me as nothing more than a freak and you'll want to run," his voice grew a little louder and he was becoming edgy.

"No I won't," I countered.

"And why the hell not?!" he shouted and I flinched back, but quickly recovered.

"Because I love you!" I shouted back, walking towards him again. He froze, stopping his pacing to look at me. "Get that through that thick skull of yours," I stopped in front of him and took his hands in mine. "I'm not leaving," my voice cracked slightly and it wasn't until then that I noticed my eyes were swelling with tears that threatened to fall.

I placed Frederick's hands on my cheeks and leaned into the palm of his hand. He only stared down at me with a feeling I couldn't read.

"Look," I looked into his eyes, moving forward to press against him, "I'm not going to pressure you. If you don't want to, that's okay. But don't keep yourself from me because you think I'm going to leave. Because I promise to God, I'm not going to," Frederick sighed and leaned down and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he breathed against my lips, almost hesitantly. "So much, that there are days where I'm certain I don't deserve you."

"You do," I was quick to argue. "You deserve me because I love you, so much."

Frederick sighed deeply, placing his mouth on mine. The kiss was gentle and soft, as if it was a goodbye kiss. But that would only happen over my dead body.

Frederick stepped back and left for the bathroom. For a minute I stood frozen and confused, but then settled into the bed.

Frederick stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at himself with as much disgust as he could manage tonight. Mariam Lass ruined him. Hannibal Lecter ruined him.

His eyes penetrated into the reflection, the one green iris and the other bleak eye. The scar on his cheek was there and visible on his slacked jaw, slacked because the dentures were resting on the sink. He gave one final sigh before forcing himself to walk back to the bedroom.

I sat in bed, occupying myself with my current book. The light from the bathroom shone into the bedroom and I set my book down, turning to see Frederick standing there, switching off the light and walking towards me. I slid out of bed and stood in front of him, a wide smile on my lips.

The lights from the bed lamps were more than enough for me to see him fully, and my heart swelled with more love than I would've ever thought possible. I reached up and cupped his jaw in my hands, this time he didn't flinch back, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nostrils.

"I'm so proud of you, Freddy," I purred and he slowly opened his eyes, staring down at me.

"You were wrong, I don't deserve you. I never will," his breath grew shallow and I could tell he was fighting back tears.

"No, I was right, I always am," I smiled and he chuckled.

"How are you not running from me, screaming?" I pulled him closer by his neck.

"Because I love you, and this does nothing but make me love you more."

"I don't get it, you should be repulsed, disgusted, you shouldn't want to touch me."

"Oh my God, Freddy. Believe me, I am none of those things," before he could say another word, I yanked him down and slammed his mouth down on top of mine. He gasped and I moaned.

I pulled myself up and jumped into his arms, he stumbled forward and ended up accidently slamming me against the wall, he was shocked when I let out a loud moan. I threaded my hands through his hair and gripped it at the roots.

"I need you inside me, Freddy, please," I begged and gasped when he started thrusting his hips up into mine.

"God, I love you. You should not be this needy for me right now," I scoffed and wanted to argue with him but I ended up moaning when his hand went down into my panties. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and immediately pushed two of his fingers inside of me. "You should not be this wet for me," He groaned. I struggled to keep the moans back so that I could answer.

"Yes, I should. I need you, all of you, now," I panted.

"So needy," He breathed in my ear and stumbled back to the bed, dropping us both on the mattress. His hips met mine hard and I moaned at the contact. Frederick intertwined our hands and slid my hands above my head.

"Freddy, I need you inside me, please," Frederick chuckled and got off of me to undress, allowing me time to do the same. I scooted up the bed when I was done and Frederick immediately got back on top of me.

He buried his face in my shoulder again and brought his hand down to rub at my clit. I gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him up to look at me. For a moment he looked embarrassed as I stared up at him with doe like eyes.

"You're perfect," I whispered to him and his face flushed red. I took the moment to push up into him and roll him beneath me. "I love you," He moaned and I leaned down to kiss him. It was rough and needy, yet it was so soft. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and started moving my hips. I pulled back so that I could look down at him.

He held his eyes closed and pushed his head back into the pillow as he arched into me. I slid down and manoeuvred so that I straddled his lap and I took him inside of me. We both let out simultaneous loud moans. I rocked my hips against his, coxing a whimper from him. God, he looked perfect.

When my hips started to stutter, Frederick threw me under him and hooked his arms around my waist, moving faster by the minute.

"Frederick," I moaned and leaned up to kiss him, but he ducked away in my shoulder, biting the skin of my neck. I would've pulled him back up, but he found the sweet spot inside of me, and knew it. I gasped and threaded my fingers through his hair, holding onto him for dear life. I arched my back off the bed and let out a loud scream as my orgasm started waving through me.

Frederick had his cheek pressed against my shoulder, muffling his shouts in my neck.

"I'm so close," I warned. This resulted in Frederick hoisting himself up on his elbows and locking his eyes on me. I stared up into his eyes. One green, one bleak white.

"Come for me," he whispered and I arched my back again, panting as I came on him with a shout of his name that came rolling off my lips. Frederick slammed his mouth down on mine to muffle his shouts when he came inside of me.

Frederick collapsed on top of me, still buried deep inside of me, panting. He prepped kisses on my neck before nuzzling his face into the curve of my shoulder. It all happened so fast after that. Frederick took a grip on me and started sobbing into my shoulder.

"Hey, hey..." I whispered slinging my arms around his big, broad shoulders to hold onto him. "It's okay, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," I whispered in his ear. He choked on a breath and dug his fingers into my skin to hold me in place. It stung slightly, but I couldn't care less about that.

For a while, I just kept whispering little things into his ear while stroking his hair until he calmed down. He stuttered his last sob and took a moment to breathe in my scent before lifting himself off of me. He stared down at me, embarrassed while he slowly pulled out of me. I gasped softly in response.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, starting to move off of me. I took a hold of his arms and held him in place on top of me.

"Please don't be sorry," I placed my hand on his cheek and stroked the rugged skin. "Thank you, for finally showing me."

"Thank you," Frederick scoffed, repeating my words. "I should be down on my knees praising you for not running away," I giggled and wrapped my legs around his torso. I threaded my fingers through his slightly sweaty hair and pulled him down so that his mouth was almost against mine.

"I love you, Freddy," I almost whispered, Frederick leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you, so much. You mean the world to me. And, thank you for... well, for not running," I smiled sweetly.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, Freddy."

***

When I was certain Frederick was asleep, I reached for his phone. I made quick work of contacting his secretary, telling her that he wouldn't be able to make it to work for the rest of the weekend because he was feeling sick. She immediately responded, saying that she would arrange a replacement until Monday.

I smiled mischievously and set the phone back down, rolling over to cuddle into Frederick's chest. He was snoring softly, not even loud enough to keep me from sleeping, but loud enough to play as white noise while I tried to sleep. Although I was far too excited to be anywhere near concerned with sleeping.

This was a huge mile stone for me and Frederick, he trusts me. And that's all I've ever wanted since the minute I met him.

***

I woke up first, it would seem that Frederick was now more relaxed and less inclined to wake up and cover himself up for me. So, I grabbed his dress shirt off the floor, slinging it on, and buttoning it up. I decided to leave the top few buttons open for good measure. Since I had taken the liberty of booking Frederick off for the weekend, I intended on making good with my plans for him.

Frederick's shirt was very much too big for me, it hung loosely on my frame, but it only covered enough of my ass to look teasing. I deliberated for a moment, but decided on leaving my panties out of the look.

I turned and watched Frederick's chest rise and fall as he laid peacefully, sleeping on the bed. He was sleeping on his back, his one arm was draped over his chest and the other was beside his head. His hair was messy and dirty, and he looked adorable.

I made my way to the kitchen, deciding to make breakfast for the both of us.

I was almost done when I heard Frederick frantically calling my name. I heard him rushing around, probably panicked.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I called out. I heard him sigh in relief before hearing him padding his way into the kitchen.

His eyes softened when he saw me standing there, in his shirt. I could almost hear his racing heart slowing down.

"I'm still here," I reassured, walking into his arms. I smiled warmly while wrapping my arms around his torso.

"And wearing my shirt," he smirked, sliding his hand down my back to get to my ass. His eyebrows quirked when he felt I wasn't wearing panties.

"And making breakfast," I added sheepishly. His smile dropped and he looked saddened.

"I wish I could stay, Sweetheart. But, I should start getting ready to go to work," my smirk never faltered, and he stared down at me with a look of confusion.

"Except, you have an amazing girlfriend," he furrowed his brows together.

"I'm not disagreeing, but what did you do?" I shrugged.

"I may or may not have called you in sick so that I can have you all to myself until Monday," Frederick turned us and started stumbling back to the bedroom with a goofy smile on his face.

"Monday? What are we going to do until Monday?" I smirked and laughed when he pushed me down onto the bed.

"Have fun. At home. Without the prosthetics, please," I begged softly, Frederick looked down at me, still holding his smile.

"I don't think I will ever understand you."

"Why?" I shifted beneath him, he took my wrists and pinned them beside my head.

"Why would you want me to look like this all weekend?" I pretended to be in thought as I shifted again.

"Because I don't care how you look. And all honesty, having you like this, completely yourself, is getting me turned on faster than normally," Frederick chuckled darkly and leaned into my ear.

"So you're keeping me from my job because you're horny?" he breathed into my neck.

"Well, when you put it like that..." I teased.

"Yes or no, Sweetheart?" he looked down at me and I gulped, the whole situation abruptly changed. 

"Yes," I breathed.

"So if I run my fingers over that pretty pussy of yours right now, will it be wet for me?" I nodded weakly.

"Yes," 

Frederick cocked a smirk and sighed as he reached down to run his fingers over my slit. He chuckled in my ear again when he saw how wet I really was. He didn't even ask, he just shoved two of his fingers inside of me. I gasped and arched my back, trying to grind down onto his hand. He made a tsk sound and removed his fingers from me.

"Please," I begged, throwing my head back. Frederick still smirked as he let go of my wrist and moved down my body. "Freddy," I panted. He said nothing in response but made quick work of burying his face between my legs. I gasped and moaned, threading my fingers through his hair.

His tongue moved boldly over my slit, dipping in every so often, causing his nose to accidently rub against my clit. When he heard the mewls coming from me when that happened, he started doing it on purpose.

"Oh my God, I'm so close, Freddy," I panted, bucking my hips up into him. He said nothing, but added a finger in me, thrusting it in and out in time with his licks.

"Ah! Frederick!" I shouted, gripping onto his hair as I lifted my hips off the bed and came.

Frederick pulled back and licked his lips, my come still drizzling on his stubbled chin. He used the back of his hands to push each of my thighs further apart, watching as my come dripped out of me. I groaned when I saw him watching so intently.

"Fucking hot," he moved back up my body, kissing his way as he went.

"I love you," I panted through my daze, still coming down from my high. His smirk tugged a little wider.

"I love you too."


End file.
